1. Field
This invention relates generally to network messaging applications and, more specifically, to correlating messages received in network messaging applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Messaging applications are the “killer apps” for networked devices. Mobile phone networks have traditionally been limited to voice communications, but new technologies such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) have enabled mobile phone networks to also include data communications. For example, SMS (Short Message Service) messaging provides a software-independent protocol to send short text messages composed of either: 160-7 bit characters; 70-16 bit characters; or 140 octets of binary data. Individual SMS messages thus require a relatively small network bandwidth and devices can receive messages, even when connected to a voice call. The number of SMS messages a user receives has continually increased because many new types of network devices have joined mobile phone networks. These devices include, for example, PDAs, hybrid PDA/mobile phone devices, and other text messaging devices using GSM networks. An inherent limitation of the small SMS packet size is that neither previous messages nor subject lines are included within a current SMS message.
Because there is no inherent linking information (e.g., subject line or application session tags) in SMS messages, they are displayed as discrete interchanges without the context of related SMS messages. A user exchanging SMS messages with multiple other users can thus quickly lose track of the multiple conversations. Moreover, messages identified by phone numbers add a level of confusion. Consider a situation where User A sends a message to User B—“What time shall we meet?”—and also to User C—“How many times?” A response message of “3” identified only by the sender's phone number may leave User A wondering whether the message was from User B or from User C.
A similar problem can arise when exchanging multiple messages with a single user. Because SMS messages are held while a mobile device is not reachable, User A may not receive User B's response to a message for hours or even days. The entire conversation topic can thus span hours or days. Without the context of previous messages, User B's response may leave User A wondering what question is being answered or how the conversation started.
What is needed is a robust messaging application that solves the above constraints of mobile devices and the inherent shortcomings of their communication protocols. Furthermore, the messaging application should determine which messages to thread despite the above problems.